Talk:Duke Focalor
Easily killable by 66thf/nin, had 2 adds link, 39 exp, 103 gil with NPC present, no drop. --Cavall 19:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Killed as 50 nin/war with soothing healer npc. When he did hit normal attacks did about 150 dmg. No drop. --Aethulwulf 20:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Definitely NOT soloable by a BLM75 without the use of manafont (I'm a tarutaru and I wouldn't have had enough mp). Not confident that /rdm would have helped any, as it proved immune to ES Sleep II and resisted all binds, leaving me with little confidence about gravity. When stoneskin is down, hits for about 100-150 damage. --NovionSolarius 14:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Remora.Novion Easily Soloable by DRG75/WHM, only had to have my wyvern heal me 3 times in the fight. no drop -.- --Kinam 21:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Rng62/31nin shadows 100%tp at start sidewinder, barrage, sidewinder - dead didnt touch me Easy solo at 68 SMN/ 34 WHM. Cast Fenrir and Eclipse Bite and he died fast =D but no drop... wouldn't recommend solo at 75 unless you have a way to heal yourself or a pet... or if you want to lol2hr >.>. Soul drain spam can add up. tried to take him down w/o healer npc or pet on 75 bst but he starts to spam that souldrain move toward the end for 150 ~ 200 dmg had to call pet to snarl and finish him off. Jado818 01:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Real easy as Blu/Nin 75. This mob has like no def much like a Qutrub, I was easily landing dmg over 1k without a CA. --Truecrow 11:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Changed the spawn area to be less specific from "right side of the top of the cliff" to just "the top of the cliff" as I have encountered him on the left top cliff area, right top cliff area, and the the center area at the top of the ramp. Fairly easy solo as a 70 RDM/THF meleeing him with capped sword skill. Keep Stoneskin up as he hits for 80~ DMG fully buffed unblocked. When he starts spamming Soul Drain, keep Blink up too because Soul Drain will be wasted on the shadow. I also have to agree with NovionSolarius about Gravity, though I only casted it once, it was resisted.--Shean of Garuda 05:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Soloed As 75RNG/SAM Barrage 2k > Slugshot 2.2k = Dead. Extremely Easy. 2/24/10 21:45 EST Soloed as 75THF/NIN Started with low hp SAd ws it past half way put shadows up after 1/1 with TH3 Accessed --DaemonDeDevil Beat this NM as BLM75/RDM37 solo. Took four tier IV nukes, very easy. --Slib Easy solo by DNC75/NIN37. Got drop. Megatonabomb 22:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Fairly easy solo as THF76/DNC38. I went into the fight unprepared, as I thought I saw someone else coming so I hurried to attack. At first I was certain I was gonna die, as he was hitting me fairly hard, both with melee and Soul Drain, but I threw on Evasion Torque and Boxer's Mantle and he stopped hitting me much. I was spamming Curing Waltz II and Bloody Bolts most of the fight, until near the end when I finally got my HP back to near-full. I managed to get enough TP to WS when he was around 10% and finished him off with Dancing Edge. --Kyrie 04:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC)